


Teenage Drama

by ClaudetteKovski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudetteKovski/pseuds/ClaudetteKovski
Summary: Deniss recalls everything that has happened since he arrived in Champéry and how he ended up in this hotel room considering to jump off the window out of embarrassment.





	1. Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first fanfiction ever, I started writing it for a friend so it's a really casual thing, casual writing style, but it will be long. Sorry the first chapter is so short and soft the first three chapters are divided by the plot according to what Deniss feels. However, the second one and the third one are longer, funnier and more intense! This is more like an introduction to test how AO3 works ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my anonymous friend who writes the explicit scenes (sorry not this chapter) and helps me with the plot ;D

_It’s too late._ He thought. _I’m screwed_

He had been living with his coach for almost three years now. During that time they had become a family, when he first moved to Champéry he was still underage and his parents thought it was a nice idea to let him live with his coach, who lived with his boyfriend. That way Deniss wouldn’t feel alone, he would have people around him able to take care of him and offer support.

 

Little did they know.

 

They were right, he was totally happy and comfortable when he arrived in his new house, how random was that he got to live with his idol? He thought. Pretty random and exciting. In a beautiful village surrounded by nature, where they often took long walks and talk about life, sometimes really general stuff, and other times discussing really specific topics such as what _art_ is.

 “Art huh, on ice, we have to be art” Stéphane used to tell him, immediately after that statement he would offer a wide smile and Deniss found himself wondering if that smile could be also considered art.

  _Yes._ He decided. Stéphane had taught him that art needs to evoke feelings from the deepest part of your soul, which he was supposed to relate to figure skating. But he was sixteen, and impressed by everything surrounding him he decided a description like that totally suited his coach’s smile.

 He remembered now the first time Stéphane showed him around Champéry how everything seemed new. How Stéphane was so excited about him coming to live there but when they were walking through the village he suddenly realized how small was everything.

 “Isn’t it beautiful? I’ll show you everything useful here. So, well... we have two grocery shops this one and that one, and...and that’s basically it to be honest” He burst out laughing while patting Deniss’s back. “You won’t have time to get bored don’t worry”

 Stéphane seemed to knew since they first met what Deniss was thinking at every instant. He was totally right because while he laughed, Deniss was thinking what the hell did he get himself into coming here.

 

 _Life_ he thought now.

 

Today he was thinking of everything that got him into this moment, this mess, this chaos forming in his head. And for the first time he thought that probably Stéphane had no idea about what was going on in his mind.

Analytical and logical as he was Deniss needed to understand how everything happened. He was lying on the bed of his hotel room, arms and legs spread, his body was still, only his chest going up and down from his breathing, and his eyes fixated on the ceiling. But his mind, oh his mind, he felt like his mind was jumping from one memory to another giving each one of them a new interpretation now.

Deniss reached the conclusion while reflecting all his life on that ceiling as if he was projecting a movie on a screen, that he could divide all this process in three parts as a trilogy. He found himself thinking which kind of plot would this be for a trilogy, certainly not a romantic movie so far. The lamest drama ever probably, and if this ever got to be called a romantic movie he considered it to be the slowest love story the film industry had seen.

Without deciding a genre for his life he kept trying to be rational. So, he would call the first part _Adaptation._ That was his first season in Champéry, back then everything was so normal. He was only focused on working hard since he did not want to disappoint Stéphane in any way. He trained so many hours he had to figure out at which time of the day he had enough energy to maybe do some other stuff. He would sit every night on his bed right after having dinner and before sleeping to draw or read something. That way he usually was able to go to sleep without thinking about any issue that might worry him. Asides from figuring out a new schedule that suited him he also analyzed Chris and Stephane’s behavior at home. If he had to live with a couple he didn’t want to bother them. He discovered that he should never talk about skating or anything related before they finished breakfast and get to the academy. Sometimes Chris did, he said something about work that he considered urgent and Stéphane got annoyed and gave him a killing glance.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that our job can’t start before our day?” Stéphane was always really calmed, not as much as Chris who had never raised his voice. But to be always calmed he needed preparation and for Stéphane that was the breakfast time. Every time he said those words to Chris, Deniss stared at them from the table and couldn’t help but laughing. Then the couple looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there, they laughed too and forgot the bad mood.

 “Oh Deniss you’re a blessing to our married couple life...” Chris said joking while Stéphane was going upstairs to get ready for the day.

 

“But you two aren’t married” Deniss would say stating the obvious as he sometimes did.

 

 _And If he keeps doing these things on mornings we’ll never be! -_ Stephane’s voice came from upstairs.

 There were never real fights between them, and Deniss started feeling comfortable really quick. It was not like Stéphane left him any other choice, he was always hugging him forcing his shyness to go away occasionally. Sometimes Stéphane would tease him in front of people, called him his adopted son and messed his hair up with his hand while calling him a good boy.

 

“Stéph stop...you’re not even treating me like your son you’re treating me like your new adopted dog” Deniss told him when they were left alone and he blushed because every time he asked for that, Stéphane would smile, hug him and say something that would usually end with words like _but you would make such a good puppy._

 

That was basically his first year in Champéry, he didn’t know if he hated or loved being treated like that by his coach. He didn’t even realize when he got used to that level of affection. However, if he didn’t like being called _son, cute_ or _good boy_ all the time, it didn’t matter because in the part two of his trilogy something changed.


	2. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this chapter builds some tension I hope you like it but Deniss won't fully realize yet! Next one gets dirty in a way ;D Also, I know some people might not like the Steph/Chris thing, please bear with me, i love the drama. Don't worry Steph/Deniss will happen. That's what we're here for.

Deniss chose the word  _Growth_ for this second stage of his life in Champéry, he liked that word because according to his perception that was what caused a bit of change in Stephane’s attitude. He liked that, that Stéphane had realized he wasn’t a kid anymore and he was becoming a young beautiful man. Words that Stéphane used in an interview and made Deniss blush so much he felt like he was sixteen and new to those situations all over again. Of course Stéphane would never stop treating him like a puppy, but by then it was only specific times and not in front of people even if he still eventually said things that may embarrass Deniss a bit. And Deniss liked that if he had to be treated like that it would be in private, like sometimes when he fell asleep watching a movie with Stéphane because he was playing with his hair sitting next to him. 

It was funny because Deniss still thought that sometimes he looked like the dog of the family. Stéphane used to sit on the couch leaning on Chris’s shoulder and Deniss would lay down next to Stéphane so he could have his head pet as a puppy. Stéphane and him both knew he actually did and like that when he had had a bad practice. They didn’t say anything it wasn’t necessary, Stéphane just knew that it was his job to make his student fall asleep there because on the contrary he would find Deniss in his room cursing himself for not doing well enough.

 

He was a sucker for Stéphane’s affection.

 

Deniss noticed that because now that they were doing his program with the Michael Bouble’s songs Stéphane wanted to bring out of him his handsome, manly and even sexy part while skating. That is why Stéphane started treating him more like someone who could conquer anyone’s heart. But Deniss felt like a failure when they started practicing the free program. He felt way more comfortable with his classical short program.

Now he remembered all the efforts Stéphane did to make him feel attractive and he felt really angry because all of what was happening was his fault.

He remembered the first competition he ever skated that free program how nervous he felt about the  _Sway_ part. When they were at the first practice of the competition he wasn’t feeling completely free yet, his skating was shy and too cautious.

After practice they went back to the hotel they didn’t talk at all, Deniss was frustrated and Stéphane was still trying to think how to make him feel better. By the time they reached Deniss’s room he opened the door, without looking at Stéphane he threw his bag on the floor, said a really bitter and sad  _bye,_ and closed the door.

Stéphane stayed looking at the door for a while, he knew he had to do something to build up Deniss’s confidence before his free program. He knocked at the door hoping his student would be in the mood to listen to him.

 

“What do you want Stéph I really don’t feel like – “

 

“Let me in Deniss, this can’t continue like this” Deniss sighed and got out of the middle so Stéph could enter.

 

“Do we really have to do coach talk now? Can’t we do that tomorrow?” Deniss sat on the edge of his bed looking down. 

 

“Deniss, your skating is too shy for this type of performance, you are an amazing performer you know that right? You are better than some gold medalists out there in that.” Stéphane said getting on his knees and placing his hands on Deniss’s knees looking up at him. 

 

“I’m not Stéph...not with this I don’t think this is my type of...song, this is something you can do but I don’t think I can portray that, it’s just...how can a puppy act like a sex symbol right?” Deniss was still trying to avoid looking at his eyes.

 

“No, you’re not a puppy anymore, you’re eighteen and you’re a grown up. Do you think I haven’t noticed?” Deniss couldn’t help but looking at him really puzzled. He knew that his coach was trying to tell him something but he still didn’t completely get what. 

 

“Noticed what?” Stepháne didn’t answer straight away, he stood up and extended his hand. 

 

“Come here” Deniss took Stephane’s hand, Steph brought Deniss towards him and positioned him in front of the mirror. “take off your jacket”

 

“Stéph I don’t really get what you–” Stéphane grabs Deniss’s jacket from his shoulders and helps him take it off. He places himself behind Deniss and his hands go to his student’s arms. “Look at that”

 

“What is that exactly?” Deniss was looking at himself but he didn’t get what his coach meant. He was still wearing his training clothes and he actually thought that maybe he was looking like a little sweaty mess.

 

“Your body, you are beautiful, handsome, and attractive. Look at how your muscles have developed, your arms, your abs, your tights” Every time Stéphane mentioned one of his body parts he traced it with his hand and made Deniss shiver. But Steph was good he thought, because he couldn’t take his eyes off himself. Having Stéphane’s hands touching him and not looking that big anymore next to him made him feel more manly, it made him wonder if he was actually what people would call _hot._

 

“Look at me” Deniss turned around and their eyes met. Stéphane places one hand on his left cheek “Don’t you see groups of fans behind us in practice? They come to watch you, and I can listen to them, they are there for you, they think you are _hot._ We skaters know that we have to appeal to that feeling when skating programs like your free, you need to know if you want to get people to desire you, you can do it” with the other hand he pointed at his chest and placed his finger where his heart was. “But you have to believe in yourself, because being attractive is not enough to perform well” 

 

“You think...I’m hot?”

 

“Of course I do” 

 

That was all it took for Deniss to start believing in himself a little bit more. It wasn’t his muscles or his fans lusting over him behind the borders. It was his coach acknowledging that even if he was still baby faced he wasn’t a baby anymore.

Thinking about it now he doesn’t know how that seemed so appropriate to him. Stéphane always seemed to cross limits without making him feel uncomfortable, from the outside maybe people thought it was weird but when it was Stéphane Lambiel who was touching your chest calling you attractive you didn’t really care because he seemed casual about it.

 

Nevertheless, Deniss thought Stéphane did some inappropriate things from time to time, even for someone like him. On his quest to make Deniss understand he was attractive, one day Deniss got out of the shower only with his towel around his hips, he had forgotten his clothes in his bedroom so he got out of the bathroom with his wet hair falling on his forehead and some water drops still falling down his body. He met with Stéphane outside and then a flash illuminated the corridor.

 

“Ah! See Deniss!” There he was, his coach showing him a picture of him almost naked with a surprised face from the flash light. Totally normal. “I’ll show you this picture every time your self esteem drops. Oh maybe we should make a poll on social media, something like…. _Would you date him?_ ” 

 

“Stéphane! Delete that! 

 

Soon that argument turned into a barely naked Deniss fighting with Stéphane to get his phone and delete the pictures. Chris heard the laughing of his boyfriend and the annoying tone in the word  _please_ that Deniss was repeating over and over again together with  _I swear to God._

 

“Do I wanna know what is going on here?” Chris’s head appeared out of their bedroom door and saw Stéph with his arm up on the air holding his phone and the other arm trying to keep Deniss away from it. 

 

“Yes, look I’m very sad our baby has grown up…I’m so sad but he needs to know” He showed the picture to Chris.

 

“I think he knows that already, you don’t need to tease him. Don’t embarrass our teenager son his body is changing it might be weird to point it out to him”

 

Deniss didn’t know why but that fight had become now a conversation of the couple staring at him talking about how he had changed and that was even more embarrassing.

 

“I hate you both.” Deniss said before slamming the door of his bedroom. Then he heard both of them laughing and saying _Ah! Teenage drama!._

 

With or without embarrassing strategies Deniss was very thankful to Stephane’s efforts. He felt like thanks to him he was able to do one of his best performances ever when he skated at Worlds 2018. He kept that performance as one of his most precious memories, when all the crowd went crazy cheering for him once his program was over. By the way his coach hugged him once he came off ice he knew he had done well, he knew Stéphane was proud of him. Deniss always knew what Stéphane felt only by analyzing the type of hug he was receiving. And that one time felt amazing.

 

Usually coaches didn’t come with their students to the gala, but Stéphane sometimes did just to enjoy Deniss’s performance, specially if he had done well in competition because he loved watching Deniss enjoying his time on the ice without pressure on him.

 

Before it was time for his performance they were both in the warming up area sitting on a bench.

 

“Stéphane” He glanced at his coach and offered one of the softest smiles Stéphane had ever seen “Thank you”

 

“What for?”

 

“For making me feel confident, with my body and myself. If I performed that good yesterday is because you believed in me”

 

“No Deniss” He said taking his hand “You did that well because you believed in yourself, but now that I think about it, that’s what I told you to do so...You’re welcome, I’m a great coach right? My job is done”

 

“So you’re done telling me how attractive I am?” Deniss made a sad face on purpose but ended up letting out a slight laugh. 

 

“Oh Deniss! You still need that? I think you should know you could get whoever you wanted by now”

 

“Huh...Is that so?” he let go Stéphane’s hand and stood up. “Well for now I’m gonna get the audience.” It was time for him to get ready he started walking to the rink and Stéphane followed him. Before getting on the ice he turned back to look at Stéphane and winked his eye. “Enjoy me”

 

“I always do.”

 

Now Deniss was asking himself if that was unconscious flirting, he would discover later he didn’t know how to flirt. Stéph was the only one who triggered those attitudes in him, but for Deniss nothing that happened with Stéphane had that connotation. Not yet, not consciously.


End file.
